


Slow Dance With You

by stereotypicalspaceguardian



Series: Behind the Scenes [1]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Dancing, Feels, I'M IN LOVE, LET THEM DANCE BLUE, Larry Johnson - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Salarry, Sally Face - Freeform, Songfic, We Don't Have to Dance, band au, gay shit, sal fisher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereotypicalspaceguardian/pseuds/stereotypicalspaceguardian
Summary: An alternate ending to Chapter 13 of We Don’t Have to Dance by the lovely Ironicittlebaby.THE FIRST 11 PARAGRAPHS ARE WRITTEN BY IRONICLITTLEBABY ALL CREDIT GOES TO THEM, I'M NOT THAT TALENTEDThis is also me jamming my dick in a party I wasn't invited toWe Don't Have to Dance playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLtdAanoDCYay_stmlEmy030zOAUdEfSS





	Slow Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ironiclittlebaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironiclittlebaby/gifts).



“Wise men say…only fools rush in. But I can’t help, falling in love with you.”

A deep voice floated from under the stairs. When he got closer, he saw Larry with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and a guitar propped on his lap. He was singing gently, his eyes were downcast and his hair was spilled around him like a chocolate waterfall.

“Seriously?” Sal called out. “Elvis?”

Larry’s head jolted up. His cigarette fell into the dirt. “Shit! You scared me. I didn’t realize I wasn’t alone. I was just trying to figure out some inspiration for our little duet.” He looked flustered, his nose and cheeks a deep pink. His face warped into a mischievous grin. “How did the date go, rockstar?”

“It happened.” Sal shrugged. “I lived. It wasn’t bad.” He didn’t mention how every single time Travis did anything, he could only think about how Larry would have done it better.

“So what now? Stopping by the room to get some lube and a vibe?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Fuck off. It’s bedtime for me, man. We have a meet and greet first thing in the morning.” Sal started up the stairs, he barely reached the first flight when Larry started to strum on his guitar again. He paused. After a surge of bravery, he turned around and sang along. “Take my hand. Take my whole life too. For I can’t help-“

Larry joined in. “Falling in love with you.” He continued to strum gently while both boys stared at each other. He was the one to break the silence. 

“You skipped a few verses.”

“Well, that one is my favorite.”

Larry looked down at his guitar with a distant expression. Real emotions were on the surface, then they disappeared like a ghost. He looked at Sal with a comical glint in his eye. “So you’re singing Elvis with me now? We’re singing Elvis together? That’s pretty gay.” He smirked. “Do you like me, rockstar?” He winked. “How scandalous.”

Sal continued to stare at him, but didn’t answer. Just because he admitted it to Travis doesn’t mean he had to admit it to anyone else.  


He sighed as walked back down the stairs, sitting down next to Larry, their knees knocking together. They stayed quiet for a long time, Larry playing a few chords on his guitar.

“You never answered my question,” Larry said softly.

“I don’t want to,” Sal mumbled as he turned his head away from the other boy. He could feel Larry’s gaze piercing the back of his skull, practically burning holes in the back of his head.

“Slow dance with you,” Larry began to sing, causing Sal’s ears to perk up. It had been so long since he had heard that song. He suddenly got a flashback of Larry picking him up and swinging him around his small basement bedroom as that song blasted on the speakers. 

“I just want to slow dance with you,” Larry looked at Sal with a look that stirred something deep inside him. He knew exactly what it was, but he didn’t dare say it out loud. 

“I know all the other boys are tough and smooth” Sal felt Larry lean his head against his shoulder. Thank god for his prosthetic; the last thing he wanted was for that asshat to see him blushing. 

“And I got the blues” He slid his guitar off his shoulders as he stood up, his knees popping as he did so. 

“I wanna,” he extended his hand out to Sal, a soft sparkle in his eye, “slow dance with you.”  
The blue haired angel placed his hand on top of Larry’s. 

“I want to slow dance with you,” Larry continued to sing as he yanked Sal close to him. The shorter boy letting out an involuntary giggle in the process. Larry slid his hands down, placing them on Sal’s back, rubbing small circles into his soft skin. Sal reached up and threaded his nimble fingers into the dark warm locks of brown hair surrounding his… what the hell was Larry to him? More importantly, what did Sal want him to be?

“I just want to slow dance with you,” Larry was so warm, fuck he felt so safe. He felt like home. Sal had forgotten how good that feeling was. 

“Why don't you take the chance?” Leaning his head against Larry’s sold chest, Sal took a deep breath in, practically melting into the taller boy. 

“I've got the moves, I'd like to prove” Larry brushed a small piece of his hair out of the way as he stared into Sal’s eyes. Deep brown melted into electric blue, swirling together in unison. 

“I want to slow dance with you,” Sal stood up on his toes, pressing his plastic lips against Larry’s soft flesh ones. 

‘Fuck’ Sal though as Larry picked him up like he weighed nothing, perching him on the railing, ‘I love him.’

**Author's Note:**

> Blue's tumblr (go follow them they're amazing): ironiclittlebaby  
> my tumblr: stereotypicalspaceguardian
> 
> We Don't Have to Dance playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLtdAanoDCYay_stmlEmy030zOAUdEfSS


End file.
